Mercy, love and other useless things
by TheShallowGamer
Summary: When Clara, ( a mortal sent to Asgard by her parents) is chosen to guard the God of Mischief its no surprise when she takes an interest in him. Will he use her as an advantage,to escape his prison or will he truly start to fall for the beautiful mortal before him? Loki/OC Rated M for later chapters. Please Review and sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Mercy, love and other useless things

_Note: This fan fiction takes place during just before Thor The Dark World but to make this fan fiction work, per say and Loki will be in a sort of 'cage/cell' This chapter will be **VERY**_ _ short because I am quite busy at the moment and I wanted to see how well a reception it will get. OK enough for now ENJOY!_**  
**

* * *

''My, my, isn't this a pleasant surprise?''

''The book you asked for. They did not have it in the library so this is my copy, I trust that you will look after it.''

I crouch down next to him not surprised that he is sitting on the floor that is where he usually is, and place the book by his side. I try not to look at him as I get up from the floor and begin to walk away.

''I know you dreamed of me last night'' His voice as smooth as silk and soft that it was barely audible. Even with my back turned I could tell Loki, the god of mischief was smirking.

I freeze, remaining where I am, my hand holding the doorknob so tightly that my knuckles became white.

''Why would I dream of such a man who brings pain and loss upon the innocent and helpless?''

''You forgot that I am no ordinary man, I am a god.''

He is behind me now; his icy breath tickling the back of my neck, his emerald eyes pouring into me.

I turn around suddenly; making eye contact with him for the first time I entered his cell.

''You are no god, you Loki are a monster''

His eyes flicker with pain then he grabs both of my arms and pushes me against the glass, pinning my arms by my side, his face so close our foreheads touch and a strand from his jet black hair tickles my nose.

''I may be a monster but I see your mind. Such explicit thoughts I see running through that precious brain of yours. I've watched the way your cheeks would tint red when my gaze met yours, how your eyes would sparkle when we I spoke your name. Now if you only submit to me, you could have what you long for''

His eyes fixed upon mine, his body pressed up against me, _no mercy_ written all over his face. I couldn't run if I wanted to.

''I long for you to leave me alone. I'm here because I have a job to do, stop with the teasing and try to co-operate. I know who you are, Loki, what you are capable of, I would never put myself in that situation.''

''Oh how I love it when you are stubborn. You refuse me yet you can not kid yourself that you want me, soon you will be on your knees, begging for me to take you, right here in this cell. Until then I will simply wait my dear Clara, but not for long.''

He gives me one last look before letting go of my arms and turning away from me. I catch my breath realising that my heart beat had quickened dramatically, and turning back towards the door I begin to walk away

''Thank you for the book. It will keep me entertained...for now.''

I bite my lip and retreat from the cell knowing it wont be the last time I see the God of Mischief.

_Author's notes - that's the end! This will definitely have more chapters soon and more on the main character for this fanfic, Clara. For now though I think this will suffice. I'm sorry for the poor typing and the story line but this is my first fan fiction so hopefully it will be OK. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Goodbye for now lovelies ~TheShallowGamer_


	2. Chapter 2

Mercy, love and other useless things

_Authors Notes I do not own any of the characters expect Clara, her father and her mother ( my OC characters). This story is just purely fanfiction. All of the other characters belong to Marvel. Warning Rated M for language used and later chapters. Let's pretend that Loki can actually communicate through minds for this fanfiction. Thank you for the reviews and followers! ~TheShallowGamer_

_Italics=Clara thinking to herself_

**_Italics in bold=Clara talking to Loki through her mind_**

**Bold= Loki talking to Clara through his mind**

Chapter 2

The sound of my heels on the cracked pavement pierced my ear drums.

''Another day gone'' I thought as I stared up into the velvet sky, the stars glistening. I had prided myself in never being surprised at what the world threw at me and I took things in stride. However finding out I had to guard the God of Mischief was not what I had expected to happen.

My mother, a mortal met my father, an Asgardian when he went to earth and walked in to my mother's bakery and tried her marshmallow brownies and he was a goner. He later returned to earth to ask for her hand in marriage but I think that was because my mother was expecting me. It was inevitable that after I was born we would return to Asgard. I just didn't know it would be so soon. After all we only returned to Asgard three months ago and I'm only twenty! My father could not adapt to mortal customs so my parents decided my fate for me. Shame because I always wanted to be a librarian, because of my love of books, instead of a 'guardian'. That's what Thor says my official title is a 'guardian' more like a baby sitter. I want to be free to make my own decisions and to not have them made for me. Maybe if Loki would behave then I could go back to earth and try to live a normal life. Fat chance of that happening.

As I walk through the door of my family's fairly large home my vision was blocked by the large cloud of smoke that had escaped through the door and engulfed me with it. In the silence all that I could hear was a sheepish.

'' Oh bugger''

* * *

My father was dead. Well not literally but when my mother was due to return home and see the state of the kitchen he might as well be good as dead.

''Clara I was only trying to prepare your mother a romantic meal''

My father was sat at the table, his head in his hands which were covered to his elbows in ash.

''Maybe you should leave mother to the cooking''

I spoke in a whisper walking towards my dad and picking up the tray and examining the blackened remains of the food.

''Perhaps that is best, I have really made a mess haven't I?''

My father looked at me with sad eyes. I put my arm around him, trying to give him some small comfort.

''We can clean it, mother will appreciate the effort you put in to trying to make her smile.''

He smiles and stands up, placing a hand on my cheek leaving a ash hand print behind. I smile back at him taking some of the ash from the burnt food and make a circle around my eye to resemble a pirate. He gives off a hearty chuckle and he too draws an eye patch for himself.

''Come lets clean. Hopefully your mother will be delayed until we can turn the kitchen spotless again.''

''Or at least come up with reasonable lie about why the kitchen looks like a war zone.''

He laughs again and hands me a broom as we begin to sweep the floor in companionable silence. I notice that his hair has begun to turn a grayish silver and it seems to suit him well. My own hair resembles a dark brown bird's nest from the trek home that I had to endure.

After a few minutes in silence my father says

''If only we had servants to help us.''

I stopped sweeping and stiffened at his words.

''You know I do not approve of help father.''

''Help, yes Clara, help that is what servants were born to do, to help us clean and cook the kind of help we could have used tonight.'' He clicks his tongue before continuing ''I cannot understand why you disapprove.''

I turn around to face him my smile turning into a frown and my arms crossed at my chest. I could start to feel the tears forming in my eyes.

''That is not what they were born to do father.''

''Then what were they born for, Clara?''

''They were born to be free, unlike me. No I have to be taken away from my home and forced to come to Asgard to babysit a god because everyone else is either too afraid or too scared. I would rather be a servant!''I scream frantically my emotions getting the better of me.

My outburst shocks father and he staggers back a few steps before regaining his composure and moves forward, opening his arms to hug me but the opening of the front door stops his action and we both turn around to the startled expression on my mother face.

''Adonis* explain!''

* * *

After my mother and I helped my father clean the kitchen I fled to the safety of my bedroom knowing my mother would begin an argument as soon as I was out of earshot. I pass by my mirror and notice that my hair is a bird's nest and my small but slightly curvy body aches for the softness of my bed but I brush my dark waist length hair and take in the sharpness of my piercing green eyes. They reminded me of... _no_ he will not invade my private time. This is my time to relax. I will not think of him, of Loki. If I told you I loved Loki then I would be lying but telling you that I do not love him would also be a lie. To be honest, I have no idea what I feel for him.

I know I feel sympathy for him being locked away in that cell. The only company he gets on a regular basis is me and that is probably very boring for him. However my visit today made the sympathy run away. I could not tell whether he was being serious that he wanted me or if he just being Loki.

There was one thing that he had been right about. I did dream of him. It wasn't anything erotic, no in this dream Loki was sweet and romantic, he held me in his arms and looked at me like I was the only one he needed the only one he wanted. I was his friend and lover in the dream and it felt amazing. Perhaps maybe if Loki were to escape his cell and find me we could...

_No _I thought to myself. That will never happen.

I put the brush down back on the small vanity table and I strip of my clothes and jump into the soft heaven of my bed and turn the light off.

**''Do you consider yourself unworthy of me?'' **

My eyes snap open and I turn the bedside light on and scan the room wondering if someone had sneaked into my room.

The room was empty.

Who was that speaking? The voice was clear almost if someone was speaking in my mind. I really am tired, I thought and rested my head on the pillow once again and turned the light off.

**''Do not tell me you do not recognize my voice, little one.'' **

The voice again! I fumble for the light switch but when I press the button the light won't turn on. _Shit. _

My heartbeat begins to quicken and I can feel my hands becoming sweaty. I try the light again but it still won't turn on. _Please, stop please!_

I close my eyes waiting for the murderer or monster to kill me. _Make it quick_ I think and I give a small smile to myself.

**''Clara, open your eyes.'' **

_No. _I think. _That's how they get you_.

**''Clara, open your eyes.''**

The voice becomes fiercer and one of my eyes opens hesitantly.

Loki. The person behind the voice is Loki. I recognize his voice now. When I open my other eye there is still darkness but my heart beat relaxes and I stop sweating. I am still alone and yet I feel as if he is in my bedroom.

**_''Loki?''_**

I call out into the darkness, hoping that he will reply and that no one will suddenly grab a hold of me.

**''Yes''**

He replies his voice soft. My heart skips a beat and I smile shyly wondering where he is talking to me from.

**_''Where are you?''_**

I ask, my elbows holding my body up as I breathe deeply.

**''Where you left me unsatisfied, in my rotting cell.''**

I hear the small teasing tone of his voice and my body jitters in response. I try to switch the light on but it still would not work.

**_''How can you speak to me then?''_**

**''I don't just read minds, my dear. I can also communicate through them but only for ****_certain _****people.''**

If I could have seen Loki I could tell that he would have winked at the _certain people_ part.

**_''How is that possible though?'' _**

**''When you became my guardian Thor thought it would be best if we could have access to communicate with each other without the need of being in the same room. He thought if I tried to escape you would be the first to know. On certain occasions if the connection is strong enough you can see my thoughts and feelings, I have the same privilege with you. Unfortunately there is no way of knowing when the connection is strong enough for this to happen, so sometimes you may some thoughts of mine that you do not want to see the same applies to me. Perhaps you should come and see me tomorrow so we can practice.''**

**_'' So this is a kind of experiment?''_**

My head was beginning to hurt. This was a lot of information in one night.

**''If you wish to call it that then yes, this is an experiment. So tomorrow then? I'll be waiting.**''

After Loki said those words my head began to stop aching and a sharp ringing sound began in my ears.

**_''Wait! Do not just presume that I will be free to come and see you tomorrow, Loki. I am busy with other activities.''_**

**''The only other activities you have planned are to go to the library and read. No come and see me it will be far more... entertaining.''**

I smiled and began to burst into laughter. Of course he knew that I was going to the library. I placed my arms by my side and sunk slowly into the mattress and closed my eyes.

''**_I will come and see you tomorrow then. I have rules though. What happened today in your cell, it made me... uncomfortable. I am your guardian and I accept that but I will soon leave if you continue to behave as you did today.'' _**

Silence followed and all that could be heard was the shouting of my mother and father arguing downstairs. After a few minutes I decided that he obviously was not going to reply so I rolled over to my right side and let sleep take me letting my mind decide if I was going to have the company of Loki in my dream.

* * *

* Adonis i believe means "lord". In Greek myth Adonis was a handsome young shepherd killed while hunting a wild boar. The anemone flower is said to have sprung from his blood. Because he was loved by Aphrodite, Zeus allowed him to be restored to life for part of each year. I found this name on a Grek mythology website and the name just sounded right.

Anyway thank you for taking the time to read my little fanfiction and thank you for the reviews and followers. Hopefully i will write the next chapter tomorrow ( Monday) and have it posted by late Tuesday ( fingers crossed!). Goodbye and God bless my lovelies ~ TheShallowGamer


End file.
